Open Your Eyes or Die
by crissingirl123
Summary: Every time Blaine closes his eyes, the nightmare begins. Can New Directions help him hunt these ghosts, who are planning to kill everyone with dark secrets, down before it's too late? SUPERNATURAL, ANGST and ROMANCE - Warnings inside -


_Every time Blaine closes his eyes, the nightmare begins. Can New Directions help him hunt these ghosts, who are planning to kill everyone with dark secrets, down before it's too late? SUPERNATURAL, ANGST and ROMANCE_

Warnings: (homophobic) language, violence, angst

**Open Your Eyes or Die  
**- Epilogue -

The evening started off perfectly.

The two teenagers had watched a movie and cooked themselves something to eat, which basically ended up with Blaine ordering a pizza after messing up big time. Kurt could cook, but Blaine was just having a blast drawing pictures on the fridge with some eggs. They had talked and laughed, but mostly, they had enjoyed their time together. With Blaine at Dalton and Kurt back at McKinley they don't spent much time together. And these rare weekends are two days they both enjoy a lot.

Blaine's parents were out of town for the next four days and Blaine had asked Kurt to visit him for the weekend. Burt hadn't been happy with the situation, but trusted his son and his boyfriend enough. Kurt did have to call two times a day, though. _At least._

The evening started off perfectly.

_Until now. _

Kurt and Blaine were messing around on the couch when the door opened and crashed hard against the wall. Blaine's eyes widened when he saw his uncle in the doorway and jumped of Kurt and on his feet. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them again Steve would be gone, but he wasn't.

"Uncle S-Steve." Blaine stuttered, his eyes wide opened and fixed on the drunk figure who hadn't moved since he'd laid eyes on Kurt and Blaine.

Steve was still wearing his uniform and for a quick second Blaine's eyes flickered to the gun in his pocket.

"What- what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

Steve laughed. "I can see you're excited to see me, Blainey."

Blaine swallowed and stepped in front of Kurt. His hand found Kurt's and held it tight. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to the little princes?"

Blaine's head shook no, but his mouth answered politely. "Kurt. He- he's my… friend."

"Just a friend you happen to fuck right? All fags are the same, aren't they? As long as it has a dick?" Steve shook his head and walked to the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Dad doesn't like it when you touch his stuff." Blaine answered automatically.

"My brother doesn't need to know I've been here or does he?"

Blaine shook his head.

A long silence hit the room. Blaine's hand was shaking badly in Kurt's. Kurt's mind kept telling him to reach for his phone and text his father or Mercedes or _someone_, and ask them to call the cops. He couldn't move, though. He had no idea what was going on, but he certainly didn't trust the energy hanging in the room.

"Okay. What's going on here? You're drunk, sir. You should probably leave." It was the first time Kurt had opened his mouth since the stranger, Blaine's uncle, came to visit.

"Excuse me?

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand one more time. "I just-…" Kurt stopped talking when he noticed Steve's hand traveling to his pocket. His breathing itched and he swallowed hard.

"No." Blaine's voice was low and soft and only Kurt could hear him.

"I'm a funny drunk, you know. Like seriously."

Kurt nor Blaine answered. They watched how Steve left the kitchen and walked towards Kurt. "When I'm drunk, I'll be laughing about _everything_. You know, fairy. I think I'll even laugh after I shoot you in your head."

"Please, Steve… don't do this. We'll leave. I'm begging you, _please_!"

"Stop begging, God damn it!" Mr. Anderson's eyes never left Kurt's. He walked forwards and Kurt took a few steps back. Blaine followed the two males automatically and stood in between Kurt and Steve. "Go away, Blainey. Your father will kill me if I kill you, Kurt here on the other hand. I don't think my brother will mind."

Blaine didn't move. Steve stepped a little closer and Kurt and Blaine stepped back. Steve laughed as he scanned the two nervous faces, but the honest laugh soon turned into a smirk as he pushed Blaine to the side and pressed the gun against Kurt's brow.

Blaine thought fast, or maybe he didn't think at all.

His boyfriend was in danger, the love of his life, and he was only one step away from a knife. He opened the drawer, pulled out the kitchen knife and stabbed his uncle without a second thought. Blaine pulled his hand back in fear and his eyes were locked on the knife, settled in his uncle's body.

Steve fell down on his knees and his eyes went soft. He hesitantly pulled the knife out of his stomach held himself steady on his hands and knees. He looked up one last time and when he coughed blood fell on the ground. "You're gonna regret this." He said and then he was gone. Steve fell on the ground and never moved again.

#

They had called the cops. They weren't sure what else to do. Within minutes the front yard was filled with cars and police men walking into the house. Blaine couldn't stop shaking when they took him with them.

Tears rolled down his cheeks when he saw two men carrying his uncle's corpse. And he sobbed aloud when he locked eyes with Kurt, who was trying to tell the cops what happened tonight.

The car ride was the worst one he'd ever experienced, knowing that Kurt was in another car, at least without hand cuffs on.

And it was all his fault.

"I- I… I killed him." Blaine confessed quietly the minute he was placed on the chair after the long ride. "I killed him… killed him."

"Son, I know you're scared, but you gotta give us some more than that."

"Isn't it enough to lock me up?" Blaine shouted and his eyes widened when he remembered he was talking to a cop.

The police man, Mr. Sheldon, shook his head. "Mr. Anderson, _Blaine_, just tell me what happened."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt and I… we were you know-…" Mr. Sheldon nodded. "and he suddenly walked into us. I just…"

"Did he scare you?"

"He- he pressed the gun against my boyfriend's head. He was gonna kill him! I- I just… I couldn't think straight and… I killed him. I'm a murderer, sir. Am I a murderer?"

"You tried to protect yourself and your boyfriend."

Blaine shook his head, but didn't say anything. He hide his head in his hands and cried quietly. The cops had left him alone for a while. He didn't look up for hours until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a known voice telling him to stand up.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing you home, Blaine." Was all Ms. Anderson said before she let her son to the door and waved politely at the police man who'd asked Blaine some questions before.

They never mentioned what happened with Steve again.

#

Would you guys like to see something more?


End file.
